crysisgameseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Crysis is no more a Trilogy, It is a Pentalogy - Says News Report 2012 April
EA Partners boss David DeMartini told us of his desire to publish Crysis 3, 4 and 5 in future. Yerli also said "We have a bigger ability now to expand with more games. We need to breed genuinely new forms of entertainment and interactive experiences... The genre may not even exist yet for that matter, so what we're keen on is games that offer new experiences for every moment the gamer plays." Crytek's Past Present and FUTURE Plans Below: 1) CRYSIS (2007): PC (DirectX 9.0, DirectX 10.0, DirectX 10.1). 2) CRYSIS WARHEAD 2008: PC (DirectX 9.0, DirectX 10.0, DirectX10.1). NEW REVISED PLAN FOR AND FROM 2011 - BELOW: 2) CRYSIS 2 (2011): PC (DirectX 9.0, DirectX 10.0, DirectX 10.1, DirectX 11.0, DirectX 11.1), PLAYSTATION 3, XBOX 360. 3) CRYSIS 3 (2013): PC (DirectX 11.0, DirectX 11.1), PLAYSTATION 3, XBOX 360. It is to be noted that Crysis 3 will only take place in New York ( which has turned into a Rain Forest with overgrown trees). Set in 2047 the gameplay will be stealth style. Crysis Series was planned for PC Exclusive Trilogy in 2006. In 2009 the plan of Crysis Series as PC Exclusive was changed and Crysis Series was planned for multiplatform. Crytek made the Cryengine 3 and Tuned it to run Crysis 2 and Crysis 3 perfectly. In Mid 2009 Crysis 2 was planned and confirmed to take place in New York for PC, Playstation 3 and Xbox 360. In late 2009 Crysis 3 was planned to take place in the Tropical Island Locations with superb water render for PC, Playstation 3 and Xbox 360. Crysis 2 and Crysis 3 was confirmed for PC, Playstation 3 and Xbox 360. But in late 2009, the plan of Crysis Series as Trilogy was cancelled. Crysis Series was decided to be a Pentalogy and was confirmed. But it has not yet been announced publicly due to some reasons and its kept classified. The idea of making Crysis 3 to take place in the Tropical Island Locations was cancelled. Because the last part of the Crysis Series is suppose to take place in the Tropical Islands, as Crysis Series turned out to be Pentalogy and as it will not be the end of the Crysis Series and as Crysis 3 is only the third Episode of the Pentalogy Series, the idea of Crysis 3 to take place in the Tropical Island Locations was cancelled. As Crysis Series is planned for Pentalogy, Crysis 3 was decided to take place in New York again, but in abandoned New York in the year 2047, which has turned into a Rain Forest with overgrown trees. Crysis 3 will be made for PC, Playstation 3 and Xbox 360. In late 2009 Crysis 4 and Crysis 5 was already planned and was decided to take place in the Tropical Island locations, but will be made only for PC (DX 10.0, 10.1 DX 11.0, DX 11.1), Playstation 4 and Xbox ONE. The PC DX 9.0 and DX 9.0 hardware, PS3 hardware and Xbox 360 hardware are not supported. Crysis 4 and Crysis 5 will only support NEX GEN hardware. Crysis 2 was released in 2011 march. Then within some months the Crysis PC version was remade for the Playstation 3 and Xbox 360. Crysis 3 was officially announced in 2012 April for PC, Playstation 3 and Xbox 360. NEW REVISED PLAN FOR AND FROM 2012 (NEX GEN PLAN) - BELOW: 4) CRYSIS 4 (TBA): PC (DirectX 10.0, DirectX 10.1, DirectX 11.0, DirectX 11.1), PLAYSTATION 4, XBOX ONE. 5) CRYSIS 5 (TBA): PC (DirectX 10.0, DirectX 10.1, DirectX 11.0, DirectX 11.1), PLAYSTATION 4, XBOX ONE. It is to be noted that Crysis 4 and Crysis 5 will only support NEX GEN hardware. In PC the DX 9.0 and DX 9.0 hardware is not supported. In consoles the game will be made for PLAYSTATION 4 and XBOX ONE only. In the three platforms that is the PC, PLAYSTATION, XBOX - (CONSOLES), in PC the support for DX 9.0 and DX 9.0 hardware is dropped and in Consoles the support for PS3 hardware and Xbox 360 hardware are dropped. THIS IS THE END OF CRYSIS FRANCHISE. CRYTEK'S CRYENGINE 3 DESIGN AND USAGE PLANS Crytek released the Cryengine 3 in 2009. The decision of using Cryengine in Crysis 3 was already made in 2009. Cryengine 3 is a multiplatform solution which is especially made for NEX GEN hardware and consoles support. Also the decision of using the Cryengine 3 in Crysis 4 and Crysis 5 is already made. But the PC hardware and Console hardware for Crysis 4 and Crysis 5 will be far more superior which has been mentioned in the above listings. Cryengine 3 supports DirectX 11.1 and NEX GEN and live create. It has everything for the future hardware. It is readily packed up and waiting for the next hardware to be released.